edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Angmar
Blackguard 1450953333.jpg Mornamarth 1448574708.jpg Game 2014-12-17 20-01-07-245.jpg Carndumsword 1448443403.jpg Carndumspear 1448443394.jpg Carndumbow 1448443386.jpg Angmarbatteringram 1427387388.jpg Wolfshoehle 2.jpg Witchking.jpg Sshot0003 1373404139.jpg Sshot0002 1373404121.jpg Sshot0001 1373404106.jpg Settlement 2.jpg Settlement 1.jpg Schmelze 1373377041.jpg Outpost.jpg Gruft 2.jpg Gruft.jpg Angmarzwinger 1373302913.jpg Mornamarth.jpg Hwaldar.jpg Game2011081303111545.jpg CD kc3zd497.jpg CD 52mdalmt.jpg CD 6paags2r.jpg CarnDumLanzen01.jpg 5.png Angmar is the only evil faction, which has a solid ring of walls. Angmar offers with a total of 9 available building plots, as well as the counter faction Gondor/Arnor, a high number of different buildings. This faction pulls its troops from different regions of the north of Middle-earth together, whereby the armies are very different. Angmar is an all-rounder with both heavy and defensive, as well as offensive and light troops. The focus of Angmar can be varied by the depending selection on the outpost. On camp maps Angmar has a ring of walls with a simple output. On settlements Angmar can build a variety of specialized vassals building, but is denied access to new units. Angmar is a faction based off the original faction of BFME 2 but has been greatly expanded upon by the team. Strategic Points Castle On the castle, Angmar has 9 building plots and a full set of walls and defensive plots. They also have a gate which can close. Camp On the camp Angmar has small walls and a single opening. They have seven build plots and 4 defensive plots within the camp. Outpost On the outposts, Angmar can only build a basic outpost with 3 build plots on which normal buildings can be built. However, you can then give it to your sorcerers to allow spells to regenerate 20% faster and to allow your sorcerers to use spell they didn't specialize in. On the other hand, you can give it to the vassals of Carn Dûm. This would let it become a garrison tower (so it would have more hit points and defensive archers) and would let the Men of Carn Dûm be recruited 30% faster. Costs 1600. Settlements On the Settlements Angmar can build a wolf lair which trains Dire Wolves and is protected by neutral Dire Wolves who will attack nearby enemies. They can build an Orc Camp which generates resources and increases the damage of orcs. They can build a barrow which generates treasures, which need to be picked up, grants access to the lair tunnel system, can cast ban of the barrow wights and reduces the cost of barrow wights. Finally, they can get a Hillmen village which generates resources and increases the damage of Hillmen. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes The Witch-King Of Angmar The Lord of the Nazgûl reappeared in TA 1300 in the north near the lost realm of Arnor. There he founded the kingdom of Angmar. It was after the formation of Angmar and several conflicts with the Dúnedain of the North that the Lord of the Nazgûl received the title of Witch-king, Lord of Angmar. In the Angmar faction of the game, the Witch-King dons an alternative suit of armor and leads his forces to victory through blood and iron. Drauglin the Beastmaster Drauglin was created by dark magic in the catacombs deep under the city of Carn Dûm. The sorcerers of Angmar enslaved and tortured a Beorning, transforming him into a servant bound to their call. While many vassals of the Witch-King follow him out of ambition, fear or a desire for revenge, Drauglin is a slave without a will of his own. in the game, Drauglin is the cheapest hero unit of Angmar that serves as a scouting unit and an early-game raid-leader. Zaphragor First Blade of the Witch-King Zaphragor is among Angmar's most powerful servants, a fearsome butcher driving his enemies before him through strength of arms and magic. He is the hammer of the Witch-King, charging into battle at the head of his host to break the enemy line with little regard for his own life - for Zaphragor does not serve the Witch-king out of fear or greed, but burns with true and unbending loyalty. Where other sorcerers sacrifice acolytes to perform their spells, Zaphragor despises such weakness and gives of his own life instead. Far from a weakness, however, this makes him even more deadly as he does not have to rely on any kind of Support to wreak havoc on the battlefield. Helegwen the Winter's Arrow Helegwen knew from a young age what it meant to fight for her life. As the power of Angmar grew, winter was becoming harsher every year and she had to use her skills to hunt and defend her town from wolves and hill men. She was recruited by Mornamarth, who saw her potential, and now serves Angmar with her bow and mighty arrows. Hwaldar The Hillmen Hwaldar was the hillchief of many tribes at Rhudaur, one of the ancient three kingdoms of Arnor. Rhudaur is secretly in league with the Witch-King of Angmar, Hwaldar paves the way for Angmar's invasion but must evade capture from the clutches of the soldiers of Arthedain, to complete his treachery. He holds an interesting nickname, the "Brigand". He is based on an unnamed character from J. R. R. Tolkien´s cannon. Karsh The Cursed Captain of Arnor Karsh, born as Carthaen when he was a human, was a character created in the Electronic Arts video game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king. Karsh is a hero for the Angmar faction, and was known as a "whispering" wraith, but has the same physical appearance as Barrow-wights. He got a re-skin in Edain mod along with additional abilities. Mornamarth Stewart of Carn Dûm Over the centuries, the fallen Dunedain rose to become the elite of Angmar, forming the peak of its society and armies and raising mighty castles in the frozen tundra while the lesser races toiled in their huts and camps. Elsewhere, this might have lead to strife and unrest, but the iron fist of the Witch-King holds these disparate peoples together, always vying for his favor and eager to share in his power. One such is Mornamarth, the current steward of Carn Dûm, who uses his dark magic to lead his men to victory, even at the cost of their lives. Dûrmarth Captain of the Black Guardians Durmarth will receive several powerful Morgul artifacts during the course of his career. He can switch between Warrior mode and Guardian mode. In Warrior mode (left), these artifacts will increase his own power, while in Guard mode (right), they will bolster nearby heroes, sorcerers and acolytes. Gulzár First Sorcerer of Angmar The High Sorcerer, Gulzár was the first to serve Angmar with an array of magical spells and the arts of necromancy. Gulzar can only be recruited when you have a sorcerer's tower installed on one of your outposts, but he represents the magical aspect of the Witch-King's empire. Gulzar attacks with bolts of black magic, and can summon plague-bearer acolytes who infect enemy units with a disease that eats away at their health. Rogash Troll of the North Rogash is a special hero that can be summoned by one of Angmar's spellbook powers. In The Rise of the Witch King, he led a rebellion to free his kindred from Arnor's men who force the trolls to work in the mines. in the Edain Mod, Rogash is a mighty warrior that can be summoned to the battlefield for a short time along with three green hammer-wielding trolls. With impressive splash damage and a number of crowd-stomping powers, Rogash can be an extreme asset to your attacking army, even if he only helps out for a little while. Outpost Angmar only has a regular outpost but two different effects can be applied to them. Costs 1600 * Garrison Tower: The Witch-King gives the land to his vassals of Carn Dûm. This tower becomes a garrison tower, gaining additional hit points and a defensive archer. As long as the garrison tower stands, the Men of Carn Dûm are recruited 30% faster. (Costs 500). This also allows you to recruit Mornamarth in the Outpost. * Tower of Sorcery: The Witch-King gives the land to his sorcerers. This tower becomes a tower of sorcery. As long as it stands, spells regenerate 20% (up to 40% with two towers) faster and sorcers can use spells they did not specialize in. This also allows you to recruit Gulzár in the outpost. Spellbook Dark Obelisk (1pp) Summons a dark obelisk which will weaken nearby enemy units and reveal hidden units. Left click on icon and then left click on area. Summons a vulnerable structure. Reduces armor and damage by 10%. Horns of Angmar (1pp) Let sound the terrible Horns of Angmar. Selected allied units gain +25% damage ad fear resistance for a short time. Left click icon then left click on the target units. Blight (1pp) Spreads a terrible plague at the enemy resource building, causing it to produce less resources and increase the production time of upgrades. The plague can spread by being moved from building to building. Left click on icon then left click on target resource units. Fell Wind (3pp) Moves enemies to the center of the area of effect. Does minimal damage. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Frozen Land (2pp) Freezes an area of terrain. Enemy units lose 50% movement speed and lose all leaderships. The ice covers tainted land and elven wood. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Does not stack Snowblind (2pp) All structures within the area of effect cannot function but are immune to damage. Does not affect citadel. Left click on icon then left click on target buildings. Hordes of Mount Gram (3pp) Summons 3 hordes of vicious Orc Slayers from Mount Gram to the battlefield for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on accessible area. Summon Hill Trolls (7pp) Summons Rogash and two Hill Trolls for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on target location. Driving Snow (6pp) Change the weather to a freezing blizzard, which slows enemy units by 25% and removes all leaderships bonuses. Left click on icon to activate. Outbreak (7pp) Creates a terrible plague at the target location, which damage enemy units inside of it. The plague will spread automatically, and can also be spread from unit to unit. Left click on icon the left click on the desired target area. Avalanche (10pp) Summons a furious avalanche which will heavily damage units and structures and extinguish fires. Left click on the target area. Stronghold of the Iron Crown (10pp) Nominates the selected fortress as a stronghold of the Iron Crown. Left click on the icon the left click on a fortress of Angmar. This unlocks Trutzburg of the Witch-King for the target citadel. The citadel is improved to a Trutzburg. All buildings inside the fortress and all well segments gain +25% armor. Allies inside the fortress will be permanently healed. enemies inside the fortress are afraid and have 25% less damage. Enemies nearby the Gate House lose an additional 25% armor. /''Passive ability''/. Upgrades Strategy Angmar is a lot like an alternative reflection of Gondor/Arnor, in that it excels primarily in defensive strategies. However, as time passes and it grows in strength, you will find that Angmar is also a lot like Gondor/Arnor because it has many options for attack with a wealth of different kinds of units to choose from. In general, these different strategies can be utilized as one desires, but it is generally best if one chooses a method and sticks with it, rather than trying to bring everything into the battlefield all at once. The only important things to remember about Angmar is that some of its main themes include sacrifice and tribute. Thrall Masters summon the weakest units of Angmar and are meant to stand in as expendable militia-units until the elites arrive. Angmar's sorcerers sacrifice acolytes to sling powerful spells. Monsters become cheaper and more readily available when you continue building mills and barrows. Don't be afraid to lose your troops, as you will be able to summon them again later in the game. The tribute part of Angmar fits into the theme of territorial expansion, as the more settlements you build upon, the more frequently you receive tribute carts to upgrade your buildings, and boost your stockpile of treasure. Ideally, you are to conquer the map slowly by picking a strategy and a main hero, and taking more and more territory so that your coffers will constantly overflow with tribute. GUNGABAD RIOT The simplest, cheapest, quickest, and most obvious strategy with Angmar is nothing more than an Orc Rush. Simply, build a hall of the king's men, construct enough resource buildings to Support large swaths of units, and command all of your thrall masters to summon the free Orc Warriors. Wherever you go, always build Orc Villages, so that your orcs will become savages with increased attack. Being that orcs of Angmar regenerate their troops quickly, you will have no problem with outnumbering your opponent, save for if they focus fire on the thrall masters, or use loads of artillery and arrows. This early-game rushing strategy is similar to that of Mordor, but since Angmar's orcs lack variation and absolute cheapness (thrall masters cost 200 each), this strategy pales in comparison. FURIOUS FANGS One of the cheapest attack plans of Angmar is to focus primarily on dire wolves and werewolves. For this strategy, multiple mills must be built so as to cheapen the price of dire wolves at the wolf tamer's kennel. After building multiple wolf dens across the map and at the fortress, Furious Fangs is a strategy involving speed, ferocity, and power. Angmar's wolves are generally cheap, especially with the bonuses of multiple mills. Later on though, when you research the needed upgrades, you can begin to make your wolves tougher and you can train wolf-riders and werewolves. While your dire wolf packs will overwhelm and outrun enemy soldiers, your wolf riders will trample their siege weapons, and your werewolves en masse will destroy enemy structures. This quick, super-aggressive strategy becomes more dangerous as time passes, as your economy grows to purchase more wolves and more expensive units that involve wolves. Drauglin, the Beastmaster of Angmar, will be the only hero unit that you need for this strategy, as his abilities mostly benefit your wolves, and he makes an excellent scouting unit for the early-game when your primary concern is locating your enemies for the ensuing onslaught. IMMORTAL MORNAMARTH An expensive but powerful strategy for the mid-to-late game with Angmar is to invest your resources in the Hall of the King's men. This is not to train any lowly group of thrall masters, but instead to start training the elite units of Angmar; the men of Carn Dum. By constructing multiple Halls, Dark Iron Forges, and Blacksmiths, you can research upgrades that you can equip to the men of Carn Dum for a cheap price. Being that these elites are quite expensive already, the discount on their upgrades is always welcome. At the peak of the strategy however, is the hero Mornamarth, which can only be trained if you capture an outpost and give it to the vassals of Carn Dum. Generally, Mornamarth's powers are dependent on the men of Carn Dum, as when they surround him, he grows in power. The trick with making Mornamarth Immortal is to use "Dark Brand" as often as possible. By keeping a reserve of branded soldiers safe at home, Mornamarth can effectively cheat death time and time again, by the sacrifice of the branded soldiers. Like a vampire, Mornamarth will sustain his own powers and life force at the cost of his fellow subjects, making him nearly impossible to kill off. Don't forget also, that Mornamarth can be useful away from battle, by empowering your Halls of the King's Men to make their Carn Dum warriors cheaper, and train much faster. GRIEVOUS GULZAR Another expensive mid-to-late game strategy involves focusing upon your sorcerers, and using their representative hero, Gulzar, as your greatest asset. Gulzar himself strikes from a superior range with magic damage, and can summon plague-bearers for free. Recruiting Gulzar requires some patience and determination however, since he can only be summoned if you control one or two outposts with the sorcerer's tower upgrade. The strategy with Grievous Gulzar is to build one or more temples of twilight, and investing your resources on sorcerers. This will allow you to indirectly attack your enemy's forces with Angmar's superior magic tricks, to pull wights out of people's bodies, turn people's skin green with poison, and make your opponent's forces disappear. It will take a while for Gulzar himself to level up, because he is so reliant on Support units coming to his aid, but the stronger he becomes, the more devastating his plague-bearers become as he learns new magic tricks. GRIM GRINNING GHOSTS Karsh is a barrow wight who functions similarly to other barrow wights of Angmar--he moves slowly, but invokes such terror in his enemies that they can barely fight back. Together with a large force of other barrow-wights, you have yourself an undead army that sucks the life out of the living to further strengthen the dead. This mid-to-late game strategy involves building as many wight-lairs as you can, and constructing barrows around every corner. As your barrows won't be able to defend themselves, always have at least one wight in the tunnel network to summon them if enemies should wander near. With the use of pure intimidation, you should find it easy to overpower enemy troops, if not outnumber them; and with Karsh nearby to help out your spiritual man-slayers, you will reduce enemy forces to nothingness while your ghosts only become stronger, and stronger. de:Angmar Category:Upcoming Category:Angmar Category:Evil Faction Category:Requires Update Category:Playable Faction